gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
XGNT-0 Origin Gundam
The XGNT-0 Origin Gundam (aka "Origin") is a prototype mobile suit developed by Terminal-PX as a non-combative unit designed for interstellar utility and deep space exploration. Only one unit was produced, with Maistral Zeraldi (aka Makina ZERO) as its sole primary pilot. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed prior to the XOC Event as part of the "Chi-Kai Initiative", the Origin Gundam is the first successful unit attempted by Maistral in creating a standard uniform mobile suit that utilizes technologies derived from each DTTU: as such, it incorporates a variety of technologies and equipment, which were selectively suited for non-combative, long-term interstellar exploration. However, privately kept, he intently built the unit to be the foundation base for later mobile suit models: to that end, he focused on maximizing the potentials of specific key components. Maistral believed that a uniform armor frame capable of sustained long-term flight, along with a comparable energy source, was necessary to maximize the performance of the unit: thus, he opted for a single full-structured frame over either a transformable frame or a Core Block System. As for the armor, Gundarium/E-Carbon composite alloy proved to have the most durability and sustainability within a given cosmic space, including the Sub-Partitional Void. This alloy would be incorporated in the GN Composite Armor the unit dawns, given the preferred select powerplant would be the GN Drive. Hardpoints were installed should the unit require to mount or carry specialized equipment for specific tasks or environments. In addition, the suit utilizes the "Nano-Skin" Nanomachine Regeneration System through the use of an On-Board Nanomachine Pack in tandem with a heavy nanomachine armor coating, giving the Origin the ability to slowly self-regenerate and self-repair, providing the unit with longevity. With the installation of the Psycoframe Cockpit System, along with the Search Eye System and a customized Quantum Bio-computer to maximize the pilot's potential, the unit proved to be a solid Mobile Suit foundation for any later foreseeable models. Nevertheless, the unit was not intended for any form of sustained combat, and thus was lightly armed with basic head-mounted CIWS in the form of Twin Vulcan Guns, a pair of Beam Shield Generators, a set of 4 "Super Lacerta" Beam Sabers, and the GN Sword Mk.III. The Moonlight Butterfly System is the only other offensive system installed on the Origin, added in conjunction with the Nanomachine Pack primarily as a final countermeasure in extreme circumstances. Maistral felt, for this unit, over-arming the unit would hinder its overall performance, even if it would complement the unit with vastly improved combat ability: he believed a limited, yet widely versatile, set of needed armaments would be more desirable than a vast array of armaments utilized fully only .01% - when the unit is in extreme combat conditions. In fact, the unit entered combat only once, during the Mirror Encounter Incident. However, after several more encounters with the Wisps, Maistral reluctantly opted to create an optional armament pack called the "Prime" Full Armament Combat Pack. This pack, should it be necessary, would dock with the Origin via the back-side hardpoints and arm the unit with a base array of weapons and a set of wings and thrusters, making the Origin more suitable for extended combat without hindering the suit's overall performance. The downside: the unit expends more energy with the pack attached because of both the unit's energy transference system, which wasn't designed to support combat, and the pack's armaments having a high level of energy consumption. This ultimately drains the unit of energy quicker, and thus cannot sustain long-term combat: Maistral estimated, at maximum, the unit would only be able to last 10 to 15 minutes of continuous sustained combat. Appearance & Derviations Inspired by his first witness of a Gundam, Maistral desired to produce a unit similar to it by design. However, as he later observed several others, he continued to modify the design to incorporate technologies and systems which would contribute to the overall concept. As the unit's final designs were implemented by Terminal-PX, he continuously observed its construction so the completed Gundam would ideally be visually similar to his visions. Thus, the Origin's appearance is strikingly similar to the RX-78-2 Gundam while sharing visual properties from the GN-000 0 Gundam, the GAT-X015 Strike Gundam, and the SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam. As per Maistral's request, the unit adorned a white and neutral gray color scheme versus more "vibrant" schemes. On the other hand, outside of appearances, the unit employs several aspects taken across each DDTU, but was given particular focus specifically on technologies from DDTU-00, DTTU-05, and DDTU-06. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU2 “Picus” 76mm Twin Vulcan Gun :The Origin features two head-mounted MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns, used primarily to destroy incoming masses, but is capable of shooting down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*MX2351 “Solidus Fulgor” Beam Shield Generator :Referenced from the ZGMF-X42S Destiny, the Origin employs two wrist-mounted MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generators that allows the unit to defend itself from anything ranging from minor debris to multi-phase beam cannons. ;*GN Sword Mk.III :Referenced from the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser, the GN Sword III has 2 modes: Rifle Mode (in which the sword is folded and a rifle extends from the front), where a single uncharged shot is more than enough to destroy a battlecruiser; and Sword Mode (which has the sword fully extended and with another rifle mounted above the blade). Compared to its predecessors, the GN Sword III quickly and smoothly switches from rifle to sword mode, and the blade's green edge is derived from the same material that makes up GN Condensers, which enhances the power of the sword by converting large amounts of GN Particles into heat intense enough to melt most armors on contact. ;*MA-M02G “Super Lacerta” Beam Saber :Referenced from the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, two pairs of MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Sabers are equipped to the Origin, which are stored in recharge racks: one on each hip, and one under each forearm. In addition, two of these beam sabers can also be combined together to form a larger beam spear. Like the Strike Freedom, with the existence of the equipped Beam Shield Generators, the Origin is able to use two beam sabers at once to perform swift double-saber close combat if necessary. Optional Equipment ;*PX01A "Prime" Full Armament Combat Pack :Designed after the Mirror Encounter Incident in response to the multitude of encounters from attacking Wisps, Maistral created and outfitted a multi-armament pack that can be docked with the Origin, equipping the unit with a series of weapons, a set of retractable aerodynamic wings, and 2 large thrusters in order to provide the Origin with manageable combat capabilities without sacrificing its current efficiency. However, the drawback is the larger energy consumption due to the unit's inherit non-combative design. :;*55mm High-Energy Beam Rifle ::The pack includes a traditional High-Energy Beam Rifle for mid-range to close-range combat. When the pack docks, it moves from the lower-right of the pack to the Origin's right hip. :;*Anti-ship Sword ::The pack includes a long beam-base Anti-ship Sword, which can be used for mid-range to close-range melee combat, or used to cut through large objects such as battleships or asteroids. When the pack docks, it moves from the lower-left of the pack to the Origin's left hip. :;*Long-Range Beam Cannon ::The pack includes a Long-Range Beam Cannon for long-range attacks and high-energy beam strikes. When the pack is docked, it can swivel and attack under the Origin's left arm when needed. :;*Beam Boomerang ::The pack includes a pair of Beam Boomerangs attached to the upper corners of the pack. When the pack is docked, each one can be pulled out over one of the Origin's shoulders. Special Features ;*Silhouette Drive System : ;*Quantum Bio-Computer :Using a traditional Bio-computer as a base, Maistral built a custom quantum processing bio-computer specifically for the Origin to aid its pilot in complex situations. It analyzes all data observed from the sensors, and transmits it directly to the pilot's brain without placing much strain on the pilot. Combined with the Psycoframe Cockpit System, it allows both the pilot and the mobile suit to react swiftly to ever-changing environments. ;*Search Eye :Referenced from the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, the Search Eye System focuses on data gathering when the primary receivers do not or cannot suffice. It's used to gather visual and radio-wave data undetectable by the cameras and/or antennas. During combat, it instantly calculates the precise position, movement, and weak points of an opponent. ;*Trans-Am System ;*Particle Emitter (x6) :The Origin is equipped with six particle emitters: one on each shoulder; one on each leg; and one on each thigh. Designed specifically for GN Particle dispersion, it emits particles around the unit to momentarily increase its maneuverability, or to saturate the current area causing electrical interference. Primarily, it's used to activate the Origin's GN Particle systems. :;*GN Field :;*GN Stealth Field ;*On-Board Nanomachine Pack :A large pack of unique complex nanomachines is installed into the Origin. These nanomachines were designed derivatively from the same type of nanomachines utilized by the SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam, and were given similar functionality and inherited systems. :;*Moonlight Butterfly System ::Referenced from the SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam, the Origin's nanomachines are inherently capable of an attack named the "Moonlight Butterfly" (named after the strange butterfly wings emitted when this feature is used). The attack has three requirements: the nanomachines (provided by the unit's On-Board Nanomachine Pack), the necessary amount of energy (given by the GN Drive, and amplified by the Trans-Am System), and the appropriate activation program. At its maximum, this system can spread nanomachines over a substantially wide range, while turning most, if not all, technologies into silicon dioxide. :;*"Nano-Skin" System (Nanomachine Regeneration System) ::Derived from a similar system used by the SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam, with the applied "Nano-Skin" nanomachine coating on the unit's armor, the Origin's Nanomachine Regeneration System allows it to "regenerate" any damaged areas on the mobile suit. However, it is considered "combat impractical" due to the system fundamentally requiring a considerable amount of time for full regeneration, along with multiple nanomachine re-coatings depending on the occurrence and the extent of damages. ;*Self-Destruct System :The Origin is equipped with a dual-mode self-destruct system, that can be triggered either from within the cockpit or remotely, and that can be set to execute instantaneously or with a predesignated countdown. With the first mode - "Mode: Ashes" - it overloads the unit's energy transfer structure causing the internal frame to overheat to extreme temperatures. It also initiates a data-degeneration program which erases all data and programs contained within the unit's bio-computer and cockpit terminal, except for the self-destruct program. These events results in destroying any salvageable technologies and melting both the interior construction of the unit (base frame, cockpit, etc.) and the armor's integrity. Finally, the engine self-detonates. With the second mode - "Mode: Dust" - it also overloads the unit's energy transfer structure, but instead delimits its capacitors and compresses the unit's energy while the engine critically accelerates. This results in the energy backflowing into the engine while the engine continues to overproduce, causing a power overload. Finally, the engine self-detonates, creating a large explosion. While the first mode ensures all technologies and data are unsalvageable by reducing the unit to simple shell, the second mode produces the maximum amount of devastation by turning the unit into a large bomb. Variants ;*XGNT-0+PX01A Origin Gundam Prime :This variant is the result of the Origin Gundam equipped with the "Prime" Full Armament Combat Pack. It maintains the stability and efficiency of the Origin while giving it suitable combat capabilities through the pack's base array of armaments. The unit, however, cannot sustain long-term combat due to the pack's energy consumption compounded with the delicate energy transference system of the Origin, which was not meant to support combat armaments.